After the Ministry
by Quietnovel
Summary: Just before Harry leaves Hogwarts, in the book The Order of the Phoenix, Malfoy cannot help but provoke him. What will the result be? R&R please


Harry lay awake in his bed. The gentle snoring of Ron and the sniffles from Neville were the only sounds in the dark room. It would only be another few days now until the summer holidays began Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts would come to an end. He roled over on his side. His body ached and pained all over, from the battle at the Ministry of Magic. As Harry stared long, into the darkness of the room, he could only see the Serious, as his dying body lifted into the portal. Harry wiped his eyes. _There's no use in crying. It didn't bring my parents back and it won't bring him back either. _

Harry and Ron were silent as they dressed for another day of classes. The uniform felt rough and uncomfortable against his graced and cut skin. Down in the Gryfindore Common Room the students were alive and bustling. They all continued as usual, as if nothing had happened, as if Voldormort never exsisted, as if Harry never exsisted. As Harry crossed the room to the door of the Fat Lady, he watched. He saw people smiling, laughing. The pit in stomach, in his body, felt empty, bottomless. _What is left to smile about? To laugh about? _"Harry!" Hermonie came running to meet him. He turned and stopped before the door, to wait for her. "Harry," she whispered as she slowed to a stop before him. He kept his face downwards. Hermonie took the less scared side of his face in her hand. She drew him to look at her and then hugged him. Her bushy chestnut hair smelled warm of honey and milk. "Harry, don't block us out. Ron and I will always be here for you. Don't forget that, Harry. We love you too," she whispered into his ear. A few students pushed passed them, to exit the Common Room. Ron appeared beside the two of them. Hermonie took the both of their hands. She gave an encouraging smile. "Come on,let's get breakfast."

As the three entered the Grand Hall, all hand- in- hand, Harry looked up at the teachers' table. Dumbledore stared back at him and gave a friendly nod, somehow empathetic also. A pair of girls passed the three, giggling. Hermonie glared at the back of their heads. "What was that all about?" Ron asked innocently. Hermonie shuck her head. "Come on, there's a few seats free over there." She led the boys to the Gryfindore table. Harry tucked his head down between his shoulders. A few people from other tables were watching him and whispering. "Ignore them, Harry," Hermonie encouraged and pushed a full frie- up in front of him. He looked down at the food and felt nothing for it nor the smell. He stood up to leave. "You alright mate?" Ron put a hand on his back. Harry nodded and left the table.

Harry hurried out into the hallway. People were still coming and going along it. They all stared at him, somewhat disapprovingly. _I'm never good enough for them. I'm just some crack- job ranting for attention. _Harry pushed on into a lonelier corridor. He slid down against the wall and pulled his head in between his knees. Time past quickly for him. It wasn't until the change of the second class that he was found. "Harry Potter?" He looked up to see Luna standing over him. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the light. Luna took a seat beside and for a while they just sat there. Third class was half way through before Luna spoke again. "It's nice here." Harry looked at her with admiration. "Luna?" "Yes, Harry Potter?" Harry looked forward again. She took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry for your loss, Harry, but you know, you could have as many followers as him." Harry raised an eyebrow. "We are all willing to fight, Harry, some just aren't so direct as others. You will see, when you need them, forces will come. You're not alone, Harry Potter." She gave one of her mysterious smiles and then helped him to his feet. "Don't be sad, Harry. Anyone who loves you would want to see you smile, so smile for your godfather, Harry." And with that the left corner of Harry's mouth did lift. He couldn't help but smile at her. Luna was such a gentle- hearted creature. "That's it." Harry looked down at their hands. Her skin was so pale, so cold. "Thank you, Luna," he smiled at her. They began walking, Luna leading. The bell for the end of morning classes rang across the castle. The corridors were quickly flooded with students, all rushing for the lavatory, benchs, the tables in the Grand Hall etc. A few snickered as they passed Harry and Luna, noticing that they were holding hands. Luna went along, with not a care in the world, she didn't care, she didn't notice. They entered the Grand Hall, to look for the others. "Looking good there, Potter! Finally found someone to even consider caring about you!" Malfoy shouted bringing himself attention from the entire hall. "Oi, Potter! What about Granger? She no good anymore?" Malfoy laughed. "I wouldn't take her either, filthy Mudblood!" Harry's face shot upwards, to glare at Malfoy. _After all Hermonie has done! After all the occassions she stood by my side, saved my life, and helped me in any means possible! _"How dare you," Harry hissed. The room fell silent. "Are you challenging me, Potter? I couldn't do that though, fight you! No, I can't pick on the less fortunate. You are not in your right mind, Potter." "How dare you!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice. He was raging, his temper was boiling. "Who are you to look down upon anybody, especially Hermonie Granger. She is more a wizard than you will ever be!" Harry let go of Luna's hand and began, nearly running towards Malfoy, his wand brandished. Malfoy's face turned slightly cowardly. "How dare you insult her! You have no more right than the dirt we stand on! You are nothing, you are filth!" Harry was nearly upon Malfoy. Everyone in the room was standing now, all eyes on the two of them. The hall was quickly filling with more people, more eyes. There was a higher atmosphere, more murmurs.

All of a sudden Harry slowed to an immediate stop. His free hand clasped to his forehead, to his scar. He stumbled a few steps and then to his knees. The room was utter silence except for Harry's heavy breathing. His wand fell to the stone floor and rolled away from him as his other hand ran to his forehead. He winced in pain. Harry's hands began to shake and then his entire body. The pain from his scare was blinding, excrutiating. Harry fell to the ground. He rolled onto his back and yelled out in pain. There was paninc in the room. "What do we do?" "What's wrong with him?" "Is he ok?" "What's happening?" People's panic whispers rang around the room. Hermonie and Ron burst from the crowd, along with Mcgonagall. They were running to Harry's side when Harry was drawn to his feet, almost instintly. A rapid force exploded from him and pushed the three away. Harry stood, his eyes black. "Harry!" Hermonie screamed in terror.

Harry's lips began to curve to shape the words of Parseltongue. The sleek words rolled off his tongue as he looked, dangerously, almost like a predator, at the people around him. "You cannot leave me, Harry Potter," he changed to English again. The voice that sounded these words, although coming from Harry's body, was not his own. "The Lord Voldomort has returned and I shall kill you, Harry Potter." There was a gasp from all around.

Suddenly Harry's body began to shake. His back cracked backwards and then upstaright again. He collapsed to his knees and let out a yell. "You cannot fight me, Harry Potter!" The voice was louder and sounded angry. Dumbledore rushed through the crowd. He stopped short as he watched Harry. "Stop!" Harry's own voice cracked through.

His body twisted and rippled through the air as he was thrown, by some ungodly force. He fell and rolled like a rag doll. "Stop it!" Harry screeched. He stumbled to his feet, his eyes squinting. And then the lights in the castle flickered and in the blink of an eye there he stood; a hooded figure, a Death Eater. And a flash of light. Harry and the figure were duelling. Harry's eyes had returned to their natural green. He was sweating beneath his shirt. There were screams from all around him but the crowd was only growing larger.

After ten minutes of fighting Harry flicked his wand and struck the Death Eater hard. The figure apparated. Harry was left panting. "My friendships are stronger than the fear that binds your followers to you. You can never harm us," Harry gasped. Silence fell. The lights in the castle flickered once more.

Dumbledore stepped forward and took Harry's shoulder. He looked down at him with effection then up at the rest of the students. Hermonie, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Fred and George all rushed to Harry. The three girls all covered him in an embrace. "You are right, Harry. You hold something he can never have and that is what makes you strong. You have shown such courage, such bravery I do not think I even have. You deserve no less than the respect from all who opose the Dark Lord, all who wish for good and happiness." Dumbledore spoke, looking at Harry intimitely, yet loud enough for the entire hall to here. He then gave a sneaky wink, patted Harry on the back, and walked away.


End file.
